


[podfic] A Long Road Ahead by coyotedog

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, warning: abuse, warning: racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of stories out there about Blaine's father. This one is about Blaine's mother. Inspired by Darren Criss' talking about being biracial and Filipino, and the fact that Glee would never tell this story. WARNINGS FOR RACISM AND DOMESTIC ABUSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Long Road Ahead by coyotedog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Road Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249895) by [coyotedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotedog/pseuds/coyotedog). 



Podfic of Coyotedogs super awesome fic "A Long Road Ahead" 

I just love the fic. And I'm very happy they let me record it.

#  [download or stream](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/ALongRoadAhead.mp3)


End file.
